Forum:2019-06-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Do not know if this has been brought up already, but I may have a possible future plot arc. Was re-reading the second novel, and (assuming he was being honest of course) Embi from Payne's Circus of Adventure claimed his continuing youth (roughly 130 years) was because the oath he made was to "The Great Devil Goddess." Sound familiar at all? Plus we have yet to see Payne's people yet... 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 18:15, June 16, 2019 (UTC) : That is very interesting idea, and ties together the leak of a journey to Africa and the expected meeting with the circus. Argadi (talk) 20:41, June 16, 2019 (UTC) : : Yeah, I will be surprised and disappointed if it doesn't turn out that Embi is the cause of Agatha going to Africa. And the Great Devil Goddess will have a working Mirror so she can reach Skifander. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:49, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Here it is 1:15am Seattle time and no page yet... Bkharvey (talk) 08:15, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :Here it is 10:15 am Monday and no page yet either. Hope everything's okay heteromeles From Facebook: Sorry about that, I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday and just went to sleep. --Kaja Argadi (talk) 23:03, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Tarvek tihinks there will be no iinteruptions. Right. Three way plot thread collision coming up! Fred1740 (talk) 00:07, June 18, 2019 (UTC) : Bkharvey (talk) 01:49, June 18, 2019 (UTC) What's with Higgs's SEG in the last panel? He looks like a porpoise or something. I get that he thinks he's funny, but that's happened before without him looking so un-Higgs-like. And also, is that apostrophe before "think" grammatical? I get that it represents a missing "I," but that's a separate word, not part of "think." Bkharvey (talk) 02:01, June 18, 2019 (UTC) P.S. They had a summoning engine downstairs and melted it. That was bad planning. Bkharvey (talk) 02:06, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :A summoning engine wouldn't be much help, they're trying to un-summon L-I-A. Furthermore, there was a more immediate urgency that required the summoning engine's destruction. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:23, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :: There were two machines down there. The one they needed to destroy was the first one, the one that tore the hole between dimensions, the process the Grey Hoods confusingly called "summoning." The one they called "secondary process" is the one that was like Lucrezia's summoning engine. And I think undoing a Lucrezia summoning will probably require some of the same circuitry. But these sparks seem to be able to make complicated machinery out of thin air, pressure cookers, and bathtubs, if I'm remembering correctly, so I guess it doesn't matter. Bkharvey (talk) 19:34, June 18, 2019 (UTC) My prediction: Seffie disrupts the process because Agatha being cleaned of L-I-A will make her more appealing to Gil, and she can't have that. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:22, June 18, 2019 (UTC) : Interesting. That can't be the reason she came to England in the first place, because she didn't know that was on the agenda, but it could certainly be a spur-of-the-moment thing once she finds the gang. Bkharvey (talk) 19:35, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Wrong page, removed --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:16, June 19, 2019 (UTC)